Looking For the Answer
by Rhea83
Summary: Set a couple of weeks after the end of series 3, Chloe has been avoiding Lucifer as she gives herself time to re-process everything from the last couple of years. Everything seems to make sense, but one question has started to rear its head and it's one that everyone but her can avoid.


It was like waking from a dream. She knew something wasn't quite right but had never been able to put her finger on it. Now she was awake, it was all so clear and obvious.

Only, in a dream, the weird and supernatural was true and in waking you remembered you lived in a bland world, where nothing exciting happened. Well, except for the fact that Chloe Decker was a homicide detective for the LAPD.

Now she was waking into a world where the supernatural was real and she had spent the last couple of years falling in love with… an actual monster?

Chloe clunked her seatbelt in place and pushed her car into drive. She eased out on the road, to start her journey to Lux.

She had been avoiding any contact for the last couple of weeks. Dan didn't know why, but she had managed to convince him to help keep Lucifer away from her. His shouts of _Detective_ still echoed her head as Dan encouraged Lucifer out of the precinct last week.

Everything that he had ever said to her echoed around her mind too.

She kept going back to one question. A question she couldn't answer, no-one could. Well, he probably could.

As she drove into the city, she played the conversation she had had with her mother earlier that day. Her beautifully innocent mother. She felt tears well up and swallowed the emotions down.

"Hey sweetie," her mom had answered the phone with her usual happy greeting.

Chloe had tried for general chit-chat first, but she moved the conversation to what she really rang for.

"Remember you told me you and Dad had tried for a baby for a long time before I was born," she started.

"Yes, you were our little miracle."

"Do you know what changed?"

"Well, nothing I think. we tried all sorts of diets, exercise, and other things. None of it seemed to work."

"What about the Doctors?"

"IVF was too new back then, honey. We decided if it wasn't God's will, we should just accept it."

"Oh, so nothing happened." Chloe couldn't decide if she was relieved or annoyed about this.

"Not unless that guy at the bar had magical hands."

Chloe had felt her heart skip a beat.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, I was quite drunk, so I can't remember really. But I was talking to a guy about it at a bar. He was very sweet and said something about God shining a light on those that deserved it. Not long after that I was pregnant with you."

"This guy wasn't British, was he?"

"Not that I recall. He was gorgeous though. If I had been single…"

"Mom, please don't be saying…" Chloe had let that one hang.

"Goodness, no! I loved your father. Anyway, I wouldn't have got away with that. He was a gorgeous tall black man. Had the most fascinating name, though I can't quite remember it."

"Amenadiel?"

"That's right. How did you guess?"

Her Mom never found that out. Chloe made her excuses quickly and called the babysitter.

He must have known. They all must have known.

 _What did he say once? Had his father sent me? That I made him vulnerable?_

She knew his parlour trick didn't work on her. It worked on everyone else. Everyone.

Lux was it's usual satin dark; half full even though it was Sunday afternoon. A young guy was serving behind the bar. No sign of Maze, of Lucifer.

She jabbed at the button for the elevator and stepped inside. As she rose up, she could hear the tinkle of piano keys. She could feel herself starting to shake. Did she really want to know the answer? Would he even tell her? Was it why he tried to push her away?

The elevator stopped and the doors opened with a soft ding. She felt a tear slip down her cheek.

Lucifer was sat by his piano, accompanied by a glass of honey-golden whiskey and the soft curl of his cigarette smoke. He turned at the sound of the elevator.

Chloe stepped into the room then stopped. Lucifer looked concerned as she felt another tear slip down.

"Lucifer," she started.

"Detective…" he replied.

She took another step, took a deep breath, then asked her question.

"Am I a real person? I mean, am I... human?"


End file.
